The Big Bear Miracle
by iluvvamps001
Summary: It was exactly one year ago tomorrow, Christmas Eve, that Isabella Marie walked back into my life after all those years. One year ago tomorrow morning, that I fell back in love with her. I DO NOT OWN! AH please read? two-shot maybe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a little Christmas gift for everyone. It fit the Twilight characters better than any other I could come up with and/or have seen in any other book. So on with the song-fic. If you enjoy this one-shot, I may continue it. You decide! Thanks. (PS I know that Big Bear was a store in Ohio that is no more. That was the reason I picked it. It seemed magical to me somehow.)**

_The Big Bear Miracle_

_**Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve**_

_**She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hung me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried**_

_**We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totaled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged**_

_**We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how**_

_**She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie**_

_**I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude**_

_**She said she saw me in the record stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell**_

_**We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how**_

_**We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another old lang syne**_

_**The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave me a kiss as I got out  
And I watched her drive away**_

_**Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain**_

I glanced up from the piano, remembering when I originally sat down to write this song. It was when Isabella Marie Swan, or rather Isabella Marie something, came back into my life. She was a married woman now, and I stood no chance with her.

"Very good Edward, I think we can air this song first thing tomorrow morning. On Christmas Eve," my producer announced.

It was a year ago tomorrow that I saw her again. We kept in contact, but in the strangest way.

"Thank you sir," I said, my voice was far away, remembering…

**The next part will be added tomorrow. Thanks for reading! The song was Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg. (Therefore, I do not claim to own the song. It is a fabulous one though.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! (You know you want to!)**

**|  
\/**

**~iluvvamps001**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"I'm home," I called out to my barren apartment on Christmas Eve. I slammed the front door shut behind me with my foot.

I sighed, tossing my bag carelessly onto the couch. I didn't bother turning the lights on. It wouldn't help ease the loneliness or the gaping hole in my chest that _she_ had caused without realizing a thing, or even caring for that matter. I skulked towards the kitchen, and scavenged for something edible. I could only find a few stale crackers in the back of a cupboard.

I guess that's what happens when you go on tour for months and don't stop the cleaning lady from coming. Although, this scenario, bare cupboards, was better than coming home to bugs fighting over spoiled food.

Big Bear was always open on Christmas Eve, and it wasn't that far away from home. I could walk and make it there in fifteen minutes, if I jogged five. I left, locking the door on my way out even though there almost wasn't a point in it. I was well off, but I didn't have many fancy things. What good would it do when I was never home for longer than two months at a time? The only thing that needed protecting was my music.

I made it to Big Bear and decided that I should stalk up on some food. I would be here for a while with the holidays and the recording session coming up. I grabbed a basket and made my way to the bread isle.

You had to go through the frozen food to get to the bread. I checked down each isle I passed so I wouldn't run into someone, or pass the bread. What I saw instead completely had me floored.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I had to try to talk to her. I had to say hi. I would regret it forever if I didn't.

I slowly walked over to where she stood her back to me. It took all of my effort to not make a sound. I touched her shoulder gently.

"Who-" she shouted, spinning around. Her face had the cutest expression of confusion on her face. She obviously didn't recognize me.

A sharp pain spread through my chest as I realized this. I obviously didn't make a big enough impression on her life for her to not recognize me. It couldn't have hurt more if she had stabbed me in the chest.

Her chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Edward Anthony Cullen! What are you doing here?" She laughed and tried to hug me, but the spilling of her purse got in the way.

"Same old Isabella," I shook my head in mock disappointment, a smile fixed on my face. _She remembered me! _I was screaming worse than a fan girl on the inside as I tried to play it cool on the outside.

We both burst out laughing. It was nothing, but to us it was funny. A stupid kind of funny, but funny none the less. Tears started to form in her eyes. I hugged her, like originally planned and reluctantly pulled back to bend over to pick up things from her purse. I did not pay attention to the things I tossed back into her designer bag. It was a familiar design, Alice's I thought it was.

I thought about the bag to take my mind off of the electricity I felt when I hugged her. My arms itched to hold her once more, and I was quickly becoming addicted to her smile.

We finished up our shopping and headed to check out.

"So what happened to everyone?" she asked me.

"Everyone grew borderline clinically depressed. Then slowly, left Forks," I recalled, a frown forming.

"Aw, Edward, I'm so sorry," she gasped as she hugged me tightly. "I had no idea," she whispered into my chest.

I hugged her back, feeling the familiar electricity from before. I rested my chin on top of her hair and breathed deeply. I could smell the familiar scent of strawberries, her favorite shampoo. She pulled back all too soon and I remembered that she wasn't mine to hold. I sighed and continued telling the tale.

"Jasper was the first to take off. He couldn't handle the depression and the sour faces of his friends, so when his mother grew ill, he used it as an excuse to escape to Texas. He used to write every now and then, but you know how it is, one letter a day turns into one letter a month then you're lucky to write once a year. Last time I heard from him, he had gone to college and perused a career in teaching seventh graders history."

"Alice and Jasper split up?" she cut me off.

"Technically, yes and no. Jasper left without warning, and they never officially 'broke up'," I made air quotes around the words.

"Emmett and Rosalie were the next to leave. Emmett had stopped joking around and goofing off because everyone stopped laughing or paying attention. Rosalie decided to take him out of that environment for his mental health. They sent a letter a month after leaving saying that they had opened a garage in Florida."

"I knew that those two would end up working with cars, but so far away?" she commented.

"They had to. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" I teased. I started to collect some of her bagged purchases and loaded them into her cart as I spoke.

"Oh yes please," she nodded her head up and down quickly as she grabbed another bag.

"Charlisle and Esme shipped Alice off to New York for fashion school. She wrote back a few years later saying that she had opened up her own shop. If you go there, apparently, she has her own clothing line: _Brandon Clothing_. She claimed that it would become the new Coach only with clothes instead of purses. Naturally I never understood a word she was saying," I explained Alice as we strolled out into the parking lot after we both had paid.

I paused for her comment. It came without hesitation.

"Good for Alice. I knew she would do something like that. She was always telling me what to wear and drag me off to the mall to get the latest fashion." Then she thought for a moment. "Are Esme and Charlisle still here?"

"Unfortunately, no. They escaped the state of Washington shortly after Alice did. Charlisle got a job in Oklahoma as a chief of medicine.

"Ben, Angela, Mike, and Jessica are still here. Ben and Angela are happily married and have three children. However, Mike and Jessica are on the brink of divorce for the fifth time and they only have one child." I continued on to tell what I knew about them, because I knew she would want to know.

"Wow. I didn't realize I missed so much." She unlocked the old truck and we started to load it.

"I never thought things would change so much personally," I confessed.

"Nothing can stay the same forever," she assured me.

"I learned that over the years," I nodded slowly, grabbing more grocery bags and placing them into the bed of the truck.

We walked out of the front doors and I helped her load the truck with the food. "Some things don't change however," I muttered, staring at the old thing. "This old thing is still running?"

"Yeah, those improvements Emmett and Rose did in high school really did the trick."

"Hey, do you want to get a few drinks, catch up?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. If she did, I could have a shot with her after all.

"Is anything open on Christmas Eve?" she answered my question with a question.

"Answering my question with a question Miss Swan?" I teased.

"Always. Did you bring your car?" she asked, scanning the parking lot for it.

"I walked. I live very close by."

"You didn't use this trip as an excuse to drive your precious Volvo?" she mocked me.

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't." I thought back to a time when I would have used anything as an excuse to drive, I didn't anymore.

"I can give you a lift," she offered.

"Why thank you." I smiled and she blushed. I never realized how much I missed the simple reaction.

We must have driven all across town twice, but we couldn't find a bar that was open. Then again, there weren't that many bars in Forks. Two tops really. Whose plan it was, I didn't know, but we ended up buying a six-pack at Drug Mart and drank it in the parking lot.

"To great times in high school," I said and clanked our bottles together and drank.

"To finding each other again," she replied and we drank again.

"So what have you been up to the past five years?" I asked her. I had a good buzz going, and felt as if I needed to find out. I was also gaining courage.

"I went to college, got a degree in literature, and became a journalist," she stated proudly. I knew how much she had dreamed of doing such and congratulated her. "I also got married," she whispered as she stared at her feet and blushed bright red. I almost didn't hear her.

The knife was back in my chest. "Really?" my voice cracked. "Good-good for you."

"Yeah, he's an architect."

"Does he treat you well?" I asked. That was the important thing.

"Yes, very well," she muttered, never looking me in the eyes.

"Do-do you love him?" I stuttered, turning her face so she would look at me.

"You know how I hate to lie," she groaned.

"I know you do, but that is not an answer," I argued.

"I would love to say that I did," she said sadly, tearing her face from my grasp.

"Aw, come here," I used this as an excuse to give her a hug. "At least he's good to you. That's important."

"You still look stunning. Your eyes still have the same sparkle to them," I complemented.

"Nonsense, they are still a muddy brown, same as ever." She stared at her shoes like she was prone to.

I lifted her chin up with my thumb and pointer finger. "Look at me, you are beautiful. Doesn't that husband of yours ever tell you that?" I had to remind myself that she was married so I wouldn't try anything other than talking. Having a _really_ good buzz going didn't help.

"Thank you Edward."

"You must be doing extremely well. I see CD's with your name across them at every music store I go to, and not to mention the fan girls that talk about you," she changed the subject, taking another drink.

I took one as well before I answered. "Yes. Performing in front of a crowd is great. They are wonderful, but the traveling I could do without. The flights being changed, canceled, delayed. Then there are the late nights, the bouncing from hotel to hotel," I shook my head back and forth. "Haven't you heard any of it? My music that is…" I asked.

"I don't listen to much music anymore," she confessed.

She didn't hear me. It hurt more than I expected. I was playing and singing for her, and she never heard a word of it.

"To the innocence we seemed to have lost," I proposed a toast, and we drank to it.

"It seems empty without it," she mused.

"I don't know how to change that…" _Or else I would change it_, I added in my head.

"To time," she took another swig of alcohol.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" I asked, concerned. She had dank at least two and I knew how half of one made her tipsy. I never wanted anything to happen to her.

"Fine," she muttered and I let it go.

"I should be going," I said to break the silence. Even though leaving was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I suppose you should. It's getting dark…" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for catching up with me."

I held my cheek where she kissed me and stared at her wide eyed in shock. I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Any time," I got out of the car and started to walk down the street. I watched as she drove off.

Her driving away this time reminded me of when she drove away from me in high school.

_Flashback_

"_I'm leaving," she told me. We were in the car lot of Forks High. Everyone was scrambling to get out for summer break._

"_Why? What happened?" I asked, shocked._

"_My dad got a good job offer in Nevada as a police chief."_

"_You could stay. You're 18 now. My family could care for you…" I compromised frantically. My hands were shaking._

"_I can't leave Charlie," she shook her head sadly._

"_Then I'll come with you, get an apartment out there," I said._

"_No, I can't ask that of you. You need to be here with Charlisle and Esme and your cousin Alice. Emmett will need you to bail him out of jail once a month and Jasper will need you to keep Emmett off of his back. Everyone needs you here."_

"_They'll live. I need you to be near me Bella," I confessed, staring deep into her eyes while trying to keep tears from my own. _

"_What can I say to make you understand?" she shouted. Tears started to run down her cheek. I frantically wiped them away._

"_Tell me you don't want me with you, that you don't love me anymore. That would be the only thing to get me to leave you."I told her truthfully, still searching her eyes for any felling what so ever._

"_You know I don't like to lie," she said sadly. She kissed my cheek and got into the truck. I watched her drive off, my legs unable to move._

_End Flashback_

I felt the same stabbing sensation all over like I did that day. I couldn't let her go this time, I compromised. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but it was too late. I couldn't see the rusty truck anymore. I turned to leave, and the snow melted into rain.

I stared into the sky, tears running down my face and screamed, "Why the hell must I go through this again?"

**A/n Thanks for reading!!! If you want me to continue this, show me the love and let me know.**

**(AKA push the button and review!)**

|  
\/

**~iluvvamps001**


End file.
